From Sydney to LA
by Megbuscus7
Summary: A Tobuscus fanfiction where Australian 18 year old Naomi goes on a holiday with her two best friends to LA. When she meets Toby, will the age and location differences shatter them?
1. Chapter 1

I rushed around my bedroom packing my suitcase. I was throwing everything possible into that bag. I heard a car horn beep outside and I sat on my bag to try and shut it. Eventually, I got the zippers all the way done up and grabbed my purse, threw on my thongs and sprinted for the front door. I was greeted by my two best friends, standing outside the car. I squashed my bag into the boot, slammed it shut and got into the back seat.

Today, we were heading over to Sydney airport to fly over to Los Angeles to celebrate us leaving school forever. We were staying for three weeks. Our parents finally agreed to let us go after a lot of coaxing and begging, and here we were. About to start our well deserved holiday.

On the plane I sat on the window side, while Allie sat in the middle and Eleanor sat on the aisle. We chatted about how excited we were and what we would be doing. Before we knew it, we'd landed in LA.

When we arrived at the airport we picked up our luggage from the carousel and walked outside.  
"Smell that air!" Eleanor said, inhaling deeply.  
"It's so warm!" I said.  
It was summer in the USA. I packed a lot of dresses and shorts for this trip. I even wore shorts to the airport and got a few dirty looks from the employees.  
We got into a taxi and checked into our hotel. When we arrived, we chose our rooms and met up again in the lounge room.  
"Why don't we go check out a club tonight?" Eleanor said. "I heard of a pretty good one here!"  
"I'm up for it." I said.  
Eleanor and I looked at Allie.  
"Well, it's two against one so it looks like my answer is yes!" Allie said.  
We opened up a bottle of wine and had a glass each before getting ready to go out.

I threw on a romantic red dress. It was strapless and fell just above my knee caps. I had my black wedge heels and a black clutch hand bag. I curled my hair and finished up my make-up. I met the girls in the lounge room. Eleanor's blonde hair was also curled and she wore an aqua dress and silver shoes. Allie's dark hair was dead straight and she wore a blue dress. I could tell Allie and Eleanor each did each other's make up because as usual, it looked so much better than my simple eyeliner, light eye shadow and minimal lip gloss combo. I smiled at my best friends. We all scrubbed up good.

We headed out the door and to the club Eleanor suggested. It was a nice club. It looked clean and decent. It was a little packed but we managed to get a small table. Allie offered to pay for our first round of drinks. Eleanor and I sat at our table, laughing at the drunken people trying to hit on chicks and dance.  
"Look at that guy." Eleanor said, pointing at the one in the green shirt, jeans and black jacket.  
He was dancing like an idiot. His arms were flailing everywhere and a small circle encased him. Claps began to fill the room as people cheered him on. I smiled at this idiot. As I sipped the drink Allie returned with, I continued to watch him. He looked like he knew how to have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naomi?" Allie said, poking my arm that was now propped up on my face as I stared at the dance floor.  
"Huh?" I said. I dropped my arm and looked at both Allie and Eleanor who were now staring at me.  
"What are you looking at?" Allie said.  
"N-nothing." I said.  
"She's looking at that guy!" Eleanor screamed, pointing across the table at the guy who had stopped dancing and was now standing with two other guys.  
"Oh la la!" Allie poked my arm.  
"Shut up. I was not." A huge smile ran across my face. "Well, fuck…"  
Allie and Eleanor giggled at me.  
"You should talk to him!" Eleanor said.  
"You walk up to three men and ask one out! I don't think so."  
"Suit yourself. Just sit and stare from afar!" Allie said, still laughing at me.

We left the club after a few more drinks and returned to the hotel room to go to bed.

In the morning, I was the first one awake. I decided to walk down to the Walmart and buy us some greasy food to cook in our mini kitchen. I wandered down the aisle with bacon. There was about three different kinds. I stared at them for a while.  
"You should get that one."  
I turned around to see the same man that was dancing at the club. He wore a dark shirt and a blue hoodie that had the word "TOBUSCUS" written across it in large bold letters.  
"Oh, thanks." I said, picking up a packet of the bacon and putting it in the basket.  
"Woah, what accent is that?" He said.  
"I'm Australian." I said, now turning to face him.  
"That's awesome! I'm Toby." He extended his hand and I shook it briefly.  
"I'm Naomi." I said. "I saw you dancing at that club last night."  
He laughed and threw his head back.  
"You did? Good lord."  
"You were pretty good! Honestly, couldn't keep my eyes off you and your moves."  
"You're funny, Naomi. You should come to Vidcon next week. I'll show off my sweet moves there too!"  
"I'm actually here with two friends." I said.  
"Well, bring them too!" His face lit up. He smiled at me. His teeth were so straight and white. I couldn't help but stare at them.  
"So just show up at the door and tell them your name and that you've got two guests and they'll let you in." He said. Apparently he didn't notice me staring.

He gave me a hug and walked off. I stood with the bacon in my hands.  
"See you there, Naomi!" He said. I turned around and he was waving as he left the aisle.

_Shit. I have no idea what I agreed too._

I rushed back to the hotel with the bacon, eggs and coffee and Eleanor and Allie were still asleep. I began to cook their breakfast and Allie wandered out of her room.  
"Morning." She said, rubbing her eyes.  
"Morning, Allie. Bacon and eggs?" I asked.  
"Sure!"  
She went and woke up Eleanor and we sat at the small kitchen table eating our breakfast.  
"So, anybody know what Vidcon is?" I asked. I swallowed my bacon and waited for a response before taking another bite.  
"It's where all those YouTube people gather and perform for fans and things. Why?" Eleanor said, stuffing her face with more eggs.  
"I got us on the VIP list for next week." I said.  
"Really?" Eleanor yelled. She jumped from her seat and ran to hug me.  
"How?" Allie said.  
"I ran into that guy from the club at Walmart. Turns out he can get me in."  
"What was he like?" Allie asked. The both of them stared at me again.

I pictured how tall he was. His perfect teeth and the brown eyes that looked into mine as he introduced himself.

"He was nice. His name's Toby"  
Allie punched my arm and Eleanor laughed.  
"Naomi and Toby sitting in a tree!" They chanted.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up Vidcon. I looked up Tobuscus. It turns out that he is quite popular on YouTube. Very popular, actually. The three of us decided we would go to Vidcon. It was free and we had another two weeks after it to see other things around LA.

Soon enough, the Vidcon weekend was here and we all woke up relatively early to get there, considering we had no idea where we were going. Our taxi driver was great and we were dropped off at the end of the line. As we walked up the line of screaming girls and some screaming boys, we reached the entry door. There were security guards checking tickets and he had a clipboard.  
"Hi, I'm Naomi Taylor, I have two guests." I said. My hands trembled a little as I talked to this man. He was about 6'4 and dark. I could tell his muscles were huge, even though he was wearing a long shirt.

_What if Toby was lying? What if he got my name wrong?_

"You're here with Toby Turner?" He said, looking down at me.  
"Yep."  
He let us step through and a bunch of girls at the front of the line booed the man. As we entered the huge room, we walked into a sea of thousands of people. I took a map from a woman who was handing them out and decided to look for Toby.  
"Shall we split up?" I asked the girls.  
"We don't want to get in the way of your day!" Allie said.  
"Yeah, and besides, I'm going to see AmazingPhil!" Eleanor said.  
The two of them gave me a hug and wandered off in different directions.

I stood in the middle of the crowd, staring at my map. It said Toby was on at 11:15 over the other side of the function. I looked at my phone. That was 5 minutes away. I began to run and found where Toby would be. As I stepped into the room I saw a crowd all seated. I sat down in a seat two rows from the front.

Toby played two songs on a guitar and seemed to be filming himself with his iPhone. He called the crowd Audience a few times. Everyone was in hysterics.

Toby finished his set and walked off stage. The crowd began to die down and I sat for a little longer. When the room was basically empty, Toby and a few other people stepped out from behind a black curtain.

"Naomi!" He said, running over to where I was sitting. "I didn't know if you were going to come today."  
He took a seat next to me and put his arm around the back of the chair.  
"Where are your friends?" He asked.  
"I honestly don't know. They went to see other people."  
We sat for a while and talked about why I was here and all about my friends. I eventually asked him about YouTube.  
"I'll show you what I do." He said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the iPhone from his performance. He showed me a few videos of his and why he was actually speaking to his iPhone.  
"That's actually really cool!" I said.  
He smiled at me and placed the iPhone back into his pocket. We stayed silent for about 30 seconds. I was struggling to find something to say.  
"Me and a few other people go out to a private party after Vidcon. You should meet us there and bring your friends! I wanna meet them!" He said.  
"I'll ask." I said, smiling.  
He gave me the address and told me to once again tell the person at the front we were with him. We hugged and he left. I sat alone in the auditorium and rang Allie.

"Hello?"  
"Allie! We got invited to a private party tonight!" I said.  
"Sweet! Did you see Toby?"  
"Oh yes I did. He invited us. So meet me in the auditorium and we'll go get ready!"

I met up with the girls and we went back to the hotel to get ready to party with the people from YouTube.


	4. Chapter 4

**I will try to post as much as I can to this story (it's already written, I just need to extract files and blah blah) but I've got work placement for the next 2 weeks so I will be really busy. Please stay with me :)**

"How do I look?" I said, walking out of my room and giving a little twirl. "Hot enough to impress a guy you just met?"  
I was wearing a tight, strapless black dress that went halfway up my thighs. It was a little more revealing than the dress I wore the first time I saw Toby, but still classy.  
"He'd be stupid to not be impressed!" Eleanor said.  
Eleanor and Allie picked up their bags and we left the hotel.

When we arrived at the party I walked us to the doors again guarded by security and got our names checked off. Inside it was colourful and loud. There was three bars and a huge dance floor.  
"How am I meant to find Toby in here?" I said, turning to face Allie and Eleanor.  
"Looks like it's you and me." Allie said. "El's found Phil."  
Eleanor had already walked across the whole room to Phil that she met at Vidcon.  
Allie and I went over to the bar and ordered ourselves some drinks. We went over to a quieter spot and leant against the wall.  
"I'll never find Toby." I said, letting out a small sigh.  
"At least you have me." She said. "I haven't met anyone here worth hanging out with."  
I finished off my drink and Allie went to get more. I slumped against the wall, one foot resting on it and the other on the ground. Allie returned with fresh drinks and together we sat drinking them.

"Hey!"  
I turned to the left to see Toby walking towards me. I looked at Allie and she smiled. She turned to walk away, but I grabbed the waist of her dress and pulled her back.  
"I've been looking for you for ages!" He said.  
"Uh, Toby, this is Allie. Allie, Toby." He extended his hand and Allie shook it.  
We talked for a while and Toby insisted on getting our next round of drinks.  
"What do you think?" I asked Allie.  
"He's so nice! What do you need me here for?"  
"He wanted to meet you. Plus, it's weird if I'm by myself AGAIN."  
Allie giggled. A blonde man started to walk in our direction from the dance floor. I thought he'd walk straight past, but he walked right up to us.  
"Would you like to dance?" He said. He was looking at Allie.  
She looked at me and shrugged. She began to follow the guy to the dance floor and nodded her head to the left. I looked and Toby was coming back with three drinks.  
"Where'd Allie go?" He asked, handing me a drink.  
I explained to him how the guy just approached us and scooted her away. She looked happy.  
"I guess we'll have to share her drink then!" He said.

We shared Allie's drink with two straws and raced to finish it. Toby put the glass down with the other two. He moved closer to my face.  
"Shall we dance?" He asked.  
"Uh, sure." I said. I pulled my face away and he took my hand and we walked towards the crowded floor.

Eleanor and Phil were sitting together in a corner. Allie was close by, dancing closely with the blonde haired guy.  
Toby started to dance in front of me. He was like a maniac. I laughed at him and stood back a little.  
"Aww, c'mon." He said. He took my hands and started to move my arms back and forth. I began to dance with him and I was being an idiot myself. It felt so good to just let yourself go and actually don't mind if people think you're weird.

As I became more confident, Toby moved closer. He put one hand on my waist and we continued to dance. I didn't know what to do. He had a hand on my and I just held them in front of my chest. He moved his other hand onto my waist and I instinctively moved mine around his neck. We danced like that for a while.

I caught a glimpse of Allie, who was still with the blonde guy. She gave me a thumbs up and smiled. I got exactly what I wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood in the middle of the dance floor with Toby. The music was blaring but it was like nobody else was here when I was close to him, like complete silence. I moved my arms from his neck and placed them around his abdomen. I placed my head on his chest and shut my eyes as we continued to sway to the music. I felt his head rest on mine and he hugged me around the shoulders.  
"You look really good tonight." He said, his face still buried in my hair.  
I pulled away and put my hands on his waist.  
"You think so?"  
"I really do." He said. He moved back a little and gave me a big smile. His teeth were so white and perfect.  
I looked into his eyes, his perfect brown-ish eyes. His hands moved to my face and slowly he started to lean in. I stood on the tips of my toes and waited. With my hands on his hips and his on my face, his lips finally met mine. They were so soft. I closed my eyes, trying to savour every moment.

Our kiss was broken by water being sprayed from the ceiling. People ran and screamed everywhere and we were all told to evacuate the premises. Toby took my hand and we ran outside, dodging everybody else. We ran across the road and waited. Firemen soon showed up and surrounded the club.

"Are you cold?" Toby asked. We were both soaking wet from the sprinklers.  
"A little." I said, trying not to sounds like I was shivering.  
"Here." He placed his jumper over my shoulders.  
He left his arm over my shoulder too. Soon, Eleanor and Phil came running towards us from the other side of the road.  
" Oh, um. Toby, this is Eleanor and Phil." Toby greeted them.  
"Allie called, she said she went back to the hotel. I think I'll go too." Eleanor said.  
Phil looked a little disappointed with El's words and gave her a rub on the shoulder.  
"I'll meet you back there I guess." I said. I gave her a hug goodbye and Phil and Eleanor walked away.

"How about we go for a walk?" Toby said.  
"Sure!" I answered.  
We began to walk down the streets. I felt Toby's hand brush against my hand and he eventually slipped his fingers between mine. We stopped at a small Taco truck and got two tacos. We sat against a wall and ate them. I couldn't stop replaying what happened in the club. I actually kissed Toby Turner. Now it was 3am and I was walking the streets of LA with him.

4am rolled by and I decided I was extremely tired.  
"Toby, I'm getting pretty tired and we're so far away from the hotel."  
"I live nearby… you can crash if you want."  
I smiled. I wanted to. He flagged down a taxi and we got in.

The next morning, I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I was in an unfamiliar bed. I walked out of the bedroom and into the lounge room of the house. Toby was asleep on the lounge. I was still in my clothes from last night.

"Hello? Toby?" I said, giving him a slight nudge.  
He grunted.  
"Hey!" I said, a little louder.  
A small white dog walked into the room and started barking at me. Toby's eyes shot open.  
"Shut up, Gryphon!" He gave his eyes a rub before looking at me, standing above him.  
"Why am I here?" I said, giving my head a little scratch.  
"You crashed in the taxi. As soon as you sat down, you were snoring!" He said. He laughed a little.

I decided I should call one of the girls as it was nearly midday.  
"Hello?" Allie said.  
"Allie, it's me!"  
"Holy shit, Naomi. We thought you were in your room! Where are you?"  
"Well, apparently I fell asleep in a taxi and I'm at Toby's."  
"Did yo-"  
"NO! Look, I'm safe and I'll see you this afternoon."  
"Alright!" Allie said, in a voice that sounded really enthusiastic.

"I'll drive you home." Toby said, grabbing his keys off the table.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat in Toby's silver BWM, in the passenger seat. He had the roof down and the wind blew through my hair. The breeze was perfect as I did feel a little hungover. The trip was mostly silent, except for the radio that Toby had on a low volume. As we stopped at a red light, he placed one hand on my thigh.

"I'm so sorry for last night." He said. "I think I drank a little too much."  
I looked down. Last night couldn't have gone better for me.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I messed up. I got us involved in something that I shouldn't have. You go home next week and now I have all these feelings an-"  
"Feelings?" I asked.  
"Well, yeah. If I hadn't drunk that much I wouldn't have tried anything because I know it would be hard to let you go home. I just wanted to forget I was feeling anything for you completely because it never, ever works out for me with the girl."  
I began to feel sorry for Toby now. I felt selfish. I wanted him all to myself but I didn't think logically like him at all. Now that we'd become somewhat romantically involved it was going to be so much more difficult to leave. I started to hate myself for what I was doing to him and to myself. My black dress now had small patches of water on them. I tried to stifle the sniffling, but Toby knew.  
"Don't cry. Please. It's not even your fault. I'm just an idiot." He took his hand off my leg and began to drive again.

When we arrived to the hotel, he parked and offered to come up to the room. He insisted we needed to talk. We strolled through reception, trying to act normal. It was a little difficult because I looked like a stripper right now with my tight black dress, messy hair and smudged make-up. When we reached the room, Allie and Eleanor left me a note saying they went out with Phil and somebody called Niall, which I am guessing is the guy from the club last night.

"I'm just going to get changed, okay?" I said to Toby, who was inspecting the paintings on the wall. "There's water in the fridge, I'll be out soon."  
He nodded and I walked into my room. A million thoughts were running through my head. What was I going to say? How would I fix this? I didn't want to end it like this with him. I didn't want to go back to Australia on bad terms. I put on some blue denim shorts and a white singlet. I combed my hair, trying to look half decent and wiped the smudged mascara from my eyes. When I returned to the lounge room, Toby was reading up about the hotel.  
"This is a pretty decent place!" He said, putting the card back on the table.  
"Take a seat." I said, patting the spot on the lounge next to me. "We need to sort things out."  
"Yeah." He sighed.  
Toby took a seat next to me. He took my left hand in both of his. I swallowed hard.  
"I really do like you. But there are a few things in the way. We live on opposite sides of the world. Plus you're 18 and I'm 27. I don't know how it would work."  
My bottom lip trembled.

_Don't cry, Naomi. Don't cry._

"Well…" I started. "I don't give a shit about the age. We're both mature, right? But I do understand. Australia is a far way to travel and so is America."  
"Maybe we should just end things right here." He said, releasing my hand.

I looked straight at the floor and began to cry hard. I sobbed loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

I used the back of my hand to wipe my eyes. I couldn't even look at Toby. I felt a warm arm around my waist. Toby hugged me while I cried. His head rested against the side of mine.  
"We could always make the most of our time together though." He said.  
I lifted my head from my hands and looked at him. I'm pretty sure my nose was bright red and my eyes were puffed up by now.  
"You let me sit here and sob like that and you say that NOW!" I screamed.  
"I had to think…" he said.  
"Well, Mr. Turner. You've got yourself a deal." I sniffed. "We'll do this until I have to leave. No strings attached, right?"  
He nodded.

I was laying with Toby, watching the TV when I heard the key in the door. I pushed him off and sat up straight.  
"Naomi?" Eleanor called out.  
"In here!" I yelled back. I put my finger to my lips and Toby nodded, smiling.  
"Oh thank god! I thought you died! Oh. Hi, Toby." She said. "Nay, can you come here for a second?"  
I followed her into her room.  
"How'd last night go?" She asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't play dumb. I saw you two at the club! Then you stayed at his house!"  
"Yeah, but it doesn't mean we di-"  
"Wait, you kissed him at the club, stayed out all night with him, slept at his house, he's now sitting out there and you didn't do anything?"  
"Yep."  
"I thought we were here to have fun, girl!"  
"I'm having fun. I just don't want to ruin this."

Ruin this? That sounds like it actually means something. Both Toby and I knew we were in this for the next week. That was it. No strings attached. Then when it came time to go home, we wouldn't be worried about what to do after it.

I returned to the lounge room to see Toby flicking through his iPhone.  
"What'cha doin'? I said, flopping back onto the lounge.  
"You have to see this." He said, handing me the phone.

There were a few dozen people tweeting pictures of us from the club last night. People demanding to know who the girl was that Toby was kissing.

"Oh, shit." I said.  
"Oh, shit…" Toby repeated.

This was not good. If word was getting out that Toby was with someone, this would make leaving him next week so much harder. He'd be left to answer all the questions while I flew back to Australia to live a normal, private life. Shit just got real.

We relocated to my room, where Toby laid on my bed, still flicking through his iPhone.  
"We take pretty good pictures when we kiss!" He said. I gave him a whack in the arm.  
"Let me see!" I said, pulling his arm towards me. "Huh. I guess we do."  
"Maybe we should practise more!" He said, rolling to face me and grinning widely.  
I let him kiss me again, for the first time since our 'deal.' Yet just like the first, I didn't want to let go. Kissing him was one of the best feelings. Then I realised it wasn't going to be so easy to just let go next week.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning with the sun peeking through the open blinds of the hotel. I rolled over to see Toby sprawled across the bed. He was still wearing his shoes and all the clothes from yesterday. I gave him a small nudge and he stretched and opened his eyes.  
"We fell asleep!" I said, laughing quietly.  
"Yeah, I guess we did." He leaned over and gave me a small kiss. "Can we go to Starbucks?"  
"Of course." I smiled at him. He was so cute when he did his little baby voice, it was impossible to say no to.

I changed my clothes and stuck my head into Ellie's room to tell her we were going out. Then I out on my shoes and we walked to Toby's car. He put the roof down and we drove to Starbucks.  
When we arrived, Toby ordered his drink and I got a hot chocolate. We decided to sit inside and in a corner because people knew Toby went here and we were trying to be discreet as possible.  
"I'm having a great time with you." Toby said, taking a sip of his drink.  
"So I am." I smiled at him.  
I really was having a great time. He was cute, funny and for once in my life I felt like I was being treated right. I'd had my fair share of boyfriends, but all of the relationships ended terribly. I felt so good about Toby. But we had to end it in a few more days. I hated that I had to leave. I never wanted to. But I wanted to make the most of my time with Toby, as much as it was going to hurt me.

After Starbucks, Toby drove us back to his house so he could have a shower and change his clothes. I walked around his house a bit. He had a lot of photos and paintings of himself around the place. I guessed they were from fans. I walked into the room I woke up in the other day. I figured it was his bedroom. On his bedside table there was a picture in a frame of him and an older woman with short, black hair. They looked similar. I picked it up and dusted if off a little. He looked so happy standing next to her.  
"Oh, you're in here."  
I turned around to see Toby standing in the doorway with a towel around him waist.  
"Oh, sorry." I mumbled. I realised I still had the frame in my hand and looked down at it.  
"That's my mum." He said, sitting down on the bed.  
He took the frame from my hand and smiled at it.  
"She's really sick, you know. A lung disease. I want to move her out here. Where the humidity won't be bad and she'll be okay." Tears welled in his eyes.  
I put my arm around his shoulder and rested my head on it. "She's very pretty!"  
"Yeah, she is. I love her so much." He said, as he put his arm around my back.  
He placed the frame on the bed and hugged me fully.  
"Thank you." He said.  
"Any time, Toby. I'll always be here."

_What did I just say? I didn't mean in like that. I won't always be there, just for this short time. He opened his heart to me and I said "I'll always be here?"_

I let him get dressed and sat on the lounge. I played with Gryphon for a while and when he came back he was wearing a bright green Tobuscus shirt and jeans.

"You know, my parents will be here tomorrow. You should meet them. I'm sure my mum would love you!" He said


	9. Chapter 9

I spent the rest of the day with the girls. Each of us had spent so much time with Toby, Niall and Phil that we really hadn't seen each other. So today we went to shop and tonight I would stay at Toby's ready to meet his parents.

"So, let me get this straight." Allie started. "You've been seeing this guy for a week and you both decided that you were in it until we went home and now you're meeting his parents?"  
"He nearly cried, Allie. What was I going to do?"  
"Well, if I were you I would never be able to let go after this week." She said.  
"Yeah, Naomi. Isn't this becoming a little complicated?" Eleanor said.  
"I want this. We want this. It's not going to work if we keep it any longer than this week. So we're making the most of it."

As much as it hurt me to say, it was going to be hard to say goodbye. It was getting harder every day to imagine leaving. Especially since most "relationships" don't take this step for a long time.

But I dressed conservatively and Toby picked me up that night. I was so nervous about meeting them, even though I would be meeting them once. When we arrived at the house, his parents were already inside. Gryphon greeted us at the door and ran back to the living room where his parents sat on the lounge. I took a seat on the opposite one with Toby. I crossed my legs and tried to pull my skirt lower down my legs.

"Mum, dad. This is Naomi." He said. I greeted them both with a smile.  
"She's lovely!" His mum said.  
We carried on with small talk until Toby decided I should go and help him in the kitchen with dinner.  
"How are you feeling?" He said, giving me a pat on the back.  
"Not too bad. I haven't met a boyfriend's parents before."  
Toby looked at me. I looked at him. I can't believe what I said.  
"Boyfriend, huh?" He said, going back to making the hamburger patties.  
"No, I… uh… didn't mean it like that."  
"It's fine" He slightly turned to face me. "They think you're my girlfriend anyway."  
"Really?"  
He nodded.  
"What will happen when I leave?"  
"Who knows… I'll tell them it didn't work out."  
He gave me a small kiss on the cheek before placing the patties in the fridge and walking back to the lounge room.

After dinner and a few drinks, Toby's parents went to bed, leaving us to clean up. We washed the dishes together and went to bed ourselves. Since his parents thought I was his girlfriend, there was no need to sleep on the lounge. He held me as I drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, I woke up alone. Toby was in the lounge room playing games so I made myself a coffee and watched for a while. When he was finished, he went to wake up his parents and we were going to have breakfast. This was my second last day in LA. We were leaving tomorrow night. So when Toby's parents left around lunch time, we were going to make the most of our time together.

Toby went to drop his parents off and I stayed at his. When he returned, he said he had amazing plans for tonight. We each got ourselves ready for our night out.

I stepped into the lounge room from the bathroom. I'd just finished my hair and make-up and put my dress and shoes on. My dress was baby blue. It was strapless, like a majority of my dresses and came in just around the bust. It dangled over my hips and fell halfway down my thighs. I had silver heels and clutched my tiny silver handbag with both hands.  
"You look amazing." Toby said, getting off the lounge.  
"I could say the same to you, Mr. Turner!" He did a little twirl and bowed.  
He did look amazing. He had dress pants on and a black button up shirt. He looked very smart. Though he still wore heelys.  
"Ma'am." He said, gesturing towards the front door.


	10. Chapter 10

He took me to a very fancy restaurant. It was small and quiet. We ordered our food and were given our bottle of wine.  
"I just want to say, thank you for all that you've done." Toby said. "You are an amazing girl. I only wish you weren't so far away. When I say I will never forget you, I mean it. I know we decided on this whole 'no strings attached' thing but it's going to be so hard to say goodbye tomorrow."  
I looked at the glass of wine I held in my hand. I swirled it a bit, trying to gather up my words.  
"Jesus, Tobes." I said. "I've been thinking that to myself all week. I've been trying to hide it, but knowing you feel the same is a little bit of a relief."  
"We just have to be strong tomorrow. We'll manage. We've had a great time and just try and think of that and not what we're going to miss out on."  
I took a sip of the wine and looked him straight in the eyes. I knew he meant it. I had to be strong.

We finished up at the restaurant and went for a walk. He held my hand as we walked through the cool night breeze, just like the first time we kissed. It was so hard to pretend to be happy when I knew I had to leave.  
"Toby?" I asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can we go home?"  
He looked at me, a little sad. I knew he wanted to give me this huge goodbye date. But I was so upset, I couldn't do it anymore. He dropped me at the hotel and he turned off the engine. I tried to look him in the eyes, but it was too hard.  
"I'm going to miss you…" He said. I looked up and his head was resting on the steering wheel.  
"I'll miss you too." I said. "I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay." He said, his head still resting on the steering wheel.  
"I'll miss you."

I opened the car door and walked into the hotel. I didn't look back. I cried from the elevator to my room and didn't stop all night.

"Naomi?" Eleanor said, tapping on the door.  
The smell of bacon and eggs filled the room.  
"I made you breakfast. Then you better get up, we need to pack."  
"Thanks." I said. I didn't remove my head from under the covers and it took me an hour to eat my breakfast. My eyes were puffy and sore. My head was pounding. I started packing my things straight after breakfast and had a shower. It was 2pm when I finished gathering all my stuff and got ready to leave.

The three of us got into a taxi and we drove off to the airport. I didn't say a word the whole trip and boarded the plane in silence. I watched a few movies and slept for a while.

We arrived at Sydney airport. I left the plane behind the two girls and we wandered down the baggage claim.  
"Naomi?" Allie said. She stopped suddenly in front of me. "Look ahead."  
I looked straight past her shoulder and leaning against a pole was a tall man in a green shirt with familiar gray writing across it and dark hair.  
"What?!" I screamed.  
His attention was averted to my direction. He smiled wide and moved from the pole. I started sprinting towards him with a huge goofy smile on my face. He held his arms out and I fell straight into them. I began to cry.  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" I yelled.  
"I couldn't let you go and not tell you I loved you."  
I looked up and once again, our lips met. I could feel him smiling through the kiss.

Allie and Eleanor started cheering and a few people copied them. People were cheering and clapping for us.

Toby beat me back to Sydney. It was honestly a dream come true. I never imagined a guy racing me to the airport to say three little words that meant so much.

We picked up my bags and walked out of the airport holding hands once again.  
"I love you too." I said.


End file.
